


detention

by pastisregret



Series: tumblr shorts [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: detention is no fun. it's even less fun when you're getting scolded with a video your superhero persona recorded.





	detention

**Author's Note:**

> the gc talked abt marinette getting scolded by ladybug in a spider-man: homecoming sense and i uh had to write a short thing out mid-service this morning sdkdjdk god pls don't send me to hell i'm sorry

Detention sucked. That was maybe a universal fact at this point, a feeling that resonated with every student forced to sit through the horrific one hour consequence. Marinette had long since gotten used to the hard seat, the clicking of her pen as she tried to distract herself, and the absence of her phone tucked in her back pocket.

Now, she just wished it was that easy with the video.

Oh, that boring, _boring_ video. One that, when she had originally been told of it, had been excited to be apart of. A new project started and implemented in every school in Paris, which encouraged disobedient students to take the higher road.

The _miraculous_ road, if you would.

Staring at the screen, Marinette watched the spotted version of herself continue on with that stupid monologue she memorized.

“One of the many ways to be an everyday superhero is in the small actions! For example, I-“

Marinette tuned out again, clicking her pen harsher. She already knew what Ladybug would continue with. Hell, she knew just when Ladybug would take an intake of breath, or the exact moment she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She had recorded the damn clip! She had stood in front of the camera all day a few months back, recording variations of clips until her throat ached and Tikki begged for release from the suit. She had shaken hands with Mayor Bourgeois, and smiled into cameras for a journalist piece, and even said a line or two about how much she had hoped it would benefit students!

And now, sitting down in the detention room and dodging glares from Mme. Mendeliev, Marinette wanted nothing more than it all to end.

_Well_, she reasoned with herself, _at least Chat’s clip is up next. That was always funny to look at._

In fact, she had been so filled with excitement at the thought of seeing her kitten half-flirt his way through his lines she hadn’t seen the other student stuck with detention, who slipped in as swift as a cat and stole a seat next to her.

She had never yelped so loudly at the sight of Adrien before, earning herself another half hour.


End file.
